A New Life In London
by Jillessa Heronstairs
Summary: Tessa Gray has always been the bullied, abused, outsider. Forced to attend The London Institute on scholarship, her social life changes in ways she never imagined. And what happens when both Will Herondale, captain of the American football team, and Jem Carstairs, concert master of the orchestra, the two most popular boys in school, pay attention to her? AU Modern times. All human.
1. Accepted

**So...Hey...I'm back...(I'm feeling a bit awkward right now)...Yeah...**

**Anyways, I have a new story for you guys, and I hope you really enjoy it. :) **

* * *

**Accepted**

I shuffle through the mail, flipping through various bills, bills that would never be paid, searching for one thing. The letter. My letter.

My fingers stop at the envelope. Addressed to me, Miss Theresa Gray, the return address reads The London Institute.

It is here. The letter that can change my life. Hands shaking, I pull it out of the pile, and run my hand over the engraved font on the front of the envelope. Taking a deep breath, I slide my index finger under the flap of paper on the back, and carefully rip the letter open. Removing the paper inside of the envelope, I hold it with great caution, both scared and excited for what was inside. I turn it over and over in my hands, and bite my lip.

"Well? You gonna open it?" a voice from behind me hisses, and I spin around to find my brother, Nate standing behind me, watching my every move, "You've been searching the mail for days. Now that you've got it, hurry up and open it. I'm bored."

I sigh, "I'm nervous. What if I don't get in?"

"Then you have to stay here. And remember you only get to go if you got the scholarship. I can't afford to pay for your education at a private school in London. Hell, I can't even pay the bills here," he scowls.

I roll my eyes, "You can't afford it because you spend all of your money drinking and gambling."

His eyes narrow, "Just because you don't get to be as spoiled as when Mom and Dad were alive. Perhaps, if you were allowed to use your inheritance they left you, God knows why they left you more than me, we wouldn't be in this problem. Besides that, I give you food, clothes, and shelter. What else do you want?" He goes into the fridge, and grabs a beer. Uncapping it, he takes a long drink, and when he looked at me again, his eyes were bright.

I try to remember the last time I had bought a new pair of jeans, or had a decent sweater. I couldn't. I stare at the letter in my hands. It was beginning to get damp at the edges, sweaty from my palms.

Closing my eyes, I unfold the paper, and peer at the first lines.

_Congratulations, Miss Theresa Gray, you have been accepted into The London Institute on full scholarship..._

My breath catches in my throat, and I read the rest of the paper. It lists details about when I start, more information about the semantics of the school.

"Well?" Nate raises an eyebrow at me over his beer bottle, "Yes or no?"

"I got in," I whisper, "I leave tomorrow. There's a plane ticket included in here, with the letter."

"Thank God," he groans, laying his head down on the counter, "One less thing to think about."

I take the letter into my room, and take out my suitcase. Opening it, I begin to pack my belongings.

The London Institute. One of the most prestigious private boarding schools in London. Accepted on full scholarship. Sure, it's a big change, but it will be good to be away from here in New York.

No longer will I be known as the poor girl, The girl who has an alcoholic for a brother. The girl whose parent's death was the biggest scandal of the community. Walking down hallways, I won't have to face all the mean comments, snickering, and insults thrown at me.

It will be a new life.

Away from the bruises, scars, and memories of this one.

A new start.

I find it bittersweet.

* * *

The bus ride to the airport is bumpy, but I barely notice it. I'm too deep in my thoughts. What will it be like? Will I make friends? Will people care that I can only attend because I have a scholarship?

I originally didn't want to try out for the scholarship, but Nate forced me too. He told me that if I didn't, he would kick me out of the house. Truthfully, he had been awfully drunk that day, so I'm not sure what he would have done if he had been sober.

At the airport, I quickly find my flight, navigating through the crowds, with my suitcase. I check in, go through security, then sit down in my seat on the plane.

The plane quickly fills up, and it gets crowded. I pull out my book, A Tale Of Two Cities, the only book I had room to bring. Hopefully, there is a library at the Institute that I can check books out from.

I barely notice the chatter and noise around me as I get lost in my book, which I always tend to do. The love triangle in the book is just so beautiful. I adore how they are so selfless, so unlike my last boyfriend, who was abusive and controlling. I finally had had to report him to the police, and while they took care of the problem, I had never been more unpopular at school, for getting him expelled. It only fueled their fire against me.

These last years for me, have been a struggle to avoid depression, and to ignore all the hating I get at school. It has been hard, and now, I will finally be away from them, away from Nate.

But how much better will it be at The London Institute?

When the plane lands, I grab my suitcase and head into the bathroom to try and make myself look presentable. I wore my nicest outfit, a blue blouse, and my best pair of jeans, which are old, but still comfy. Brushing my hair out, I arrange it to fall over my shoulders nicely, and I touch up a little of my makeup.

Exiting the bathroom, I check to see what I am supposed to do now. The letter tells me to wait by the gate I came from, so I make my way back over. Sitting down in a waiting chair, I fiddle with my necklace, a clockwork angel pendant. It is the only possession I still have from my mother, given to her by my father, for their first anniversary.

Within a couple minutes, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around, and find myself staring into the eyes of a rather handsome young man. He has Asian features, but is also quite tall, as I find when I stand up to face him. He's slender, but not to the point of skinny, and his hair, mostly black, has one strip of silver in it. I wonder if it might be dyed, but that is an awfully odd way to dye your hair.

He smiles, somewhat awkwardly, and extends a hand out to me, "Theresa Gray? I'm James Carstairs, and I was assigned to come pick you up," he shows me his student ID card, "You can call me Jem. Everyone does."

I take his hand, and shake it, "Tessa. I go by Tessa."

"Oh, well, it's very nice to meet you, Tessa," he replies, and picks up my suitcase, "Follow me." He leads me through the crowd, and out of the airport. At his car, he puts my suitcase into the trunk, and unlocks the passenger side door for me. Letting me in, he goes around to the other side, and slips into the driver's seat.

Backing out of the space, he drives out of the parking structure, maneuvering excellently around other cars in the road.

"So, tell me about yourself," he glances at me, out of the corner of his eye, "Where are you from?"

"New York,' I answer, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt, "There's not really that much to know about me."

"Oh," he replies softly, "I understand. Well, I did hear that you got in on full scholarship. That's extremely rare here. What did you do the entrance essay on? It must have been very, very, good."

I furrow my eyebrows, "It was an analytical essay on some of the classic novels of the world. I wouldn't call that superior, but I did like how it turned out."

"Well, Headmaster Charlotte must have enjoyed it. She's the one who makes those descisions," he informs me, "She picks who gets accepted, and if they get a scholarship."

I nod, understanding, and then ask, "What about you? Tell me about yourself."

"Well, you know my name already. I'm seventeen, and in my last year on schooling, like you. I can also play violin quite well, and it's one of my greatest passions, to be honest," Jem replies, keeping his eyes on the road.

I sigh, "I've always loved music."

"Maybe I can play for you sometime," he smiles, and makes a right turn into a parking structure. The building in front of me is gigantic. With arching windows, and curving balconies, it looks like a castle out of a dream, "Here we are."

"This is...magnificent," I breathe, stepping out of the car. Jem retrieves my belongings from the trunk, and leads me out of the structure, to the front doors of the building.

Upon entering the building, I can't help but stare. The decor is fabulous, in a classic, but still modern way. He brings me to a desk, and picks up a package with my name on it. Taking it, he motions for me to follow him down a hallway.

"Those are all the things you will need immediately," he informs me, "There's a uniform, a phone, I'll help you set that up when we got to your room," We walk through a more open area, and there are lockers lining the walls. I see a tall black haired boy standing by one, and there is a mass of girls around him, all dressed in cheerleader uniforms. As Jem and I pass by, Jem gives the guy a wave, and the boy looks up at us. His gaze goes from Jem, and then to me.

Before I know it, I lock eyes with him, and get lost in his clear blue eyes. He smiles at me, and all the girls around him turn to stare at me. I look away from their scowls, hearing them converse amongst themselves, probably about me, about who I am, and I hurry after Jem, but I can't get the mysterious boy out of my head.

"Who was that?" I ask Jem as soon as we are out of hearing range.

"That's Will. One of my close friends," he answers, dragging my suitcase along, "He's the captain and quarterback of the American football team here at school, and we met during an extra curricular meeting. Each club or sports team or music group has a representative, and since I'm concert master of the orchestra, I went to the meeting to represent the orchestra, and he went to represent the American football team. I'll introduce you to him sometime. I'm sure he'd love to meet you."

He stops outside a door, one of the many in the hallway, and hands me a key, telling me, "You don't have a roommate, at least not right now, because no one needed one, so you have your own room."

"Wow!" I exclaim, putting the key in the lock, "Thanks!"

"It was my pleasure," he replies, entering the room after me, "Where do toy want this?" he gestures at my suitcase.

"Urm," I pause, looking around the room. The room is somewhat divided in half, and there's two beds, two desks, two dressers, and one bathroom, "I'll take the right side of the room. Just bring my suitcase over here,"

He does, and he gently takes the package that I'm still clutching from me, "You want me to open this for you?" he asks, and I nod, so he carefully rips open the paper, and takes out a couple things. There is a a uniform, two of them actually, and a brand new Samsung Galaxy phone. He hands me the phone, and I unwrap the package, "They said you wrote on the application that you didn't have a phone, so they got one for you."

"When do I have to wear the uniform?" I say, turning on the phone, and Jem helps me insert the SIM card, "All the time?"

"Good heavens, no," he exclaims, beginning to blush, and it's adorable, "Only during school. After school, you are allowed to wear mostly anything, so long as it is not too innapropriate. And the school's definition of appropriate can still be pretty innapropriate."

I laugh, and he helps me figure out my phone a bit more, since he has the same kind, and I can't help but feel extremely attracted to him, being so close, physically, to him, and having his hands over mine as he teaches me to use the phone and set up a Google account. It's really quite easy, once you get the hang of it.

Just then, his own phone rings, and he picks it up.

"Hello?...Oh gosh, I forgot...Yes, we'll be right there...She's been settling in well...Of course you can meet her...Yeah, see you," is his conversation from my end, and when he hangs up the phone, he explains, "That was Will. We're late to dinner, and he was wondering where we were. He really wants to meet you."

"I suppose we should go, then," I say, and he agrees, so we head off to the dining hall.

Off to meet the beautiful blue eyed boy.

* * *

**What did your think of it? The next chapter is going to have more drama, and be more exciting, but I just wanted Tessa to get settled in, and give a little of her background information in this chapter. **

**Please follow, favorite, and review! It means the world to me, and gives me much more motivation to continue writing. **

**Have a good day! :)**

**By the way, those of you who have read my stories before, I have changed my username, which I have wanted to do for awhile.**

**~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


	2. Genuine

**You guys are amazing. Really. 13 reviews, 16 followers, and 10 favoriters? I'm in awe.**

**ASilverShadowhunter: Thank you. Darling! :) You are too kind, really. And yes, the Will and Tessa meeting will be in this chapter, along with a surprise at the bottom. I hope you love it! :)**

**SaneLilies: I'm so glad you noticed that! :) I love Jem, but he really need to be a bigger part of FanFiction. He is half of Will, you know. More Jessa! Well, I'm in love with the ship Jillessa, but still. Shh. There is going to be Wessa in this chapter, at least a little bit! :)**

**The-Final-Hope: Haha yep. Will will be introduced in this chapter. :) I hope you enjoy it. And thank you for y he cookies! :)**

**Katie99mo: So, when you mentioned that, I was split. I want the story to be as good as possible, but I don't have time to learn all about rugby. So. What I've decided. Is there won't be as much focus of the football part of Will. Perhaps, a game of two, but not as much more.**

**dogestial: Thank you! :) Don't worry, a lot of the supporting characters will be introduced in this chapter. Probably...70%. **

**TheMusicalDevil: Haha I know how you feel! But don't worry! There will be more Jessa in the future, in possibly the next chapter, and chapter 4 or 5. Enjoy this chapter! :)**

**TessaElsaHerondale: Haha, yep! I'm planning on making it different, hopefully. I want to put more emphasis on Jessamine and Tatiana, actually. Although...not in an entirely good way. Will, however, I've decided, is going to be nice Will. We see mean Will a little too often, don't you think? **

**SilverJem5: Thank you so much! I love your story, too, and I can't wait for the update. And yes, Tessa has had a tough life, but hopefully it works out happy for her here in London! :)**

**MarianaBRRJ: Thank you so much! I'm super excited for this story. Jem is going to be the sweetest, but I also want Will to be a nice guy, because I'm a little tired if mean Will, If I Don't SAY So myself.**

**Visiting Warlock (Guest): I have to admit, your review made me smile a lot. You are the sweetest. Yes, all their backgrounds will be revealed, though not for a few chapters. I have some...events...planned out already. And how could you ever think that I might not continue this fanfic? When have I ever given anything up? Psh. *flips hair* :) ;) **

**Guest: Yeah, I didn't really want to make Nate that bad...just a little misunderstood. But he's okay. I have to say though, he won't have the biggest part in this fanfic, to be honest. **

**Midnightstone1118: I'm planning for it to be both, honestly. I really want to have a lot of each. Don't worry, there will be Jessa in both the next chapter, ad chapter...5? I'm not sure. **

**the-improbable-girl: Haha I'm glad you like it! :) I guess we are both introducing each other to new things, are we not? Oh, don't worry about a short review. It's so mucheck better than no review! :)**

* * *

**Genuine**

As we enter the dining hall, Jem guides me to a table, some what away from the others. I guess it is considered the popular table, considering that all eyes in the hall are on us, as we head over to the table. On one side of the table, there are a couple guys, all good looking, and on the other, several too-pretty-to-be-real girls. I feel the gaze of everyone on my shoulders, as Jem takes the seat next to Will, and scoots over to let me sit between them.

Hesitantly, I sit, and I realize that I'm sitting on the side with all the guys, facing the girls. I recognize two of them as some of the girls who were huddled around the blue eyed boy, Will. One is a gorgeous golden blonde, with emerald eyes, and the other a tall, supermodel like brunette. Both are staring me down, scowls on their faces.

"Who are you?" the blond one sneers, and the brunette raises her eyebrow, clearly expecting an answer.

"Tessa," I stutter, "Tessa Gray. I just transferred here."

The two girls turn to each other and laugh, whispering into each other's ear. The other girl's at the table are silent, some of them are looking at the guys, but most are looking at me.

I look down at my lap, trying to avoid thinking about how this is so similar to my old school. The gossip, the rudeness.

"So...Tessa, is it?" a deep voice asks next to me, rousing me from my thoughts. I turn to my right, and see a pair of crystal blue eyes looking at me. Before I can get lost in them, I tear my eyes away, and focus on his mouth which is eye level with my line of sight.

Even his mouth is good looking.

"Tessa?" he repeats, and I practically jump in my seat.

"Yes?" I reply, trying to sound as normal as possible, but it doesn't exactly work. He grins, and I mentally curse myself for being so socially awkward.

"I'm Will. Will Herondale," he says, and I find my self staring at him.

"I know. I mean, I know your name already. I mean...Jem..." I stop, when I hear snickering from across the table. Glancing over, I see the same two girls pointing at me, still whispering to each other. I feel my face begin to flush.

Jem nudges me from the side, and he brushes the hair away from my ear, "Ignore them. Don't let them get to you." Then, to Will, he explains, "I've already told her who you are."

Will nods, and looks back at me, smiling, "Nice to meet you, Tessa."

"Yeah," I mumble, "You too."

I sit in silence, staring at my hands, until the brunette girl speaks up, in a nasty tone, "Why are you still here?"

"I..."

"Why don't you just leave? You're ruining my view of the guys. No one wants a hag like you in their line of sight." she hisses, and I feel tears burn in my eyes.

Getting up from the table, I half run to the entrance I came in from. The last thing I see at the table is Will, his blue eyes sympathetic.

As I near the door, I feel someone tap me on the shoulder, and I spin around, almost causing two girls to crash into me. I recognize them as the only two girls who weren't wearing cheerleader uniforms at the table I just left.

Though they are both super gorgeous as well, they have natural beauty, not fake beauty. The shorter one, but only by an inch, is a raven black haired girl, with piercing blue eyes not unlike Will's. Her hair is long, almost reaching her thighs, and she is wearing a casual sundress. The other has brown curls, not unlike my own, but they are somewhat more perfect, each ringlet even. She is wearing leggings and a jacket, which would look plain on anyone else, but it looks look elegant on her.

They both have genuine smiles on their faces, a feat I didn't think possible from anyone at that table, save for Jem and maybe Will.

"I'm Sophie," the brown haired girl says, "and this is Cecily."

"Hi!" the girl, Cecily exclaims, in a cheery mood, then her smile falls, "I'm sorry about what Jessamine and Tatiana said to you. They had no reason to. I think you are very pretty. Way prettier than my brother, Will."

"Will is your brother?" I ask, and she nods, "Just so you know, he doesn't like Tatiana, the girl who insulted you. She has a major crush on him, but he sort of just gave up trying to get rid of her."

Sophie adds, "The blonde is Jessamine. No one really likes her, but she's got money and power, so we can't do anything to her. Rumor has it that she has a thing for Jem, but she's never acknowledged it."

"Is everyone as mean as them here?" I ask, then immediately regret how I phrased the question.

"Sadly, a lot of people are. Sophie and I aren't, but I guess we're barely everyone. Just two roommates, trying to survive at this school," Cecily examines my clothes, "Your clothes are a bit plain, compared to everyone else's here. If you don't mind me asking, are you here on scholarship?"

"Cecily!" Sophie scolds, "I'm sorry, she talks before she thinks. She doesn't mean it in a bad way. She's just curious."

I laugh, feeling comfortable for the first time since I've left my room, "It's okay. I don't have a lot of clothes, and I don't come from a great faimily. So yes, I'm here on scholarship."

Both girls smile at the same time, and I back away a little.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cecily asks Sophie, and Sophie nods, "We're going to let you borrow any of our clothes. I mean, we're about the same size, and we have way too many clothes. Plus...makeovers!" Cecily shrieks, clapping her hands together.

I smile, "You don't have to do that for me. I'm sure you don't really want to."

"What are you talking about?" Sophie squeals, "There hasn't been another nice girl here for so long! Of course we want to!"

"Oh, well, thank you, then," I reply, and they both take one of my wrists, and drag me toward the dorm rooms.

Once inside, Cecily sits me down on the bed, and Sophie throws open the closet. Clothes practically spill out of of it, and she ruffles through the fabrics.

After a couple minutes, she finds what she's looking for. Handing me a dress, I hold it up in front of me. It's nicer than anything I have ever owned, or worn. The color of an orchid, it's a shirt dress, with a collar and belt.

"Ooh you're going to look so cute!" Cecily screeches, "Try it on!"

I go into their bathroom, and change. The dress fits perfectly, ending midthigh, and it enhances what curves I have. i fold up my own clothes, then make my way back into the bedroom.

"You look perfect!" squeals Sophie, and she runs over to me, "Almost ready for the party tonight!"

"P-Party?" I stutter, "What party?"

"You don't know about the party?" Cecily gasps, pulling me over to her desk, where there is various beauty supplies and things on the counter, "Well. I must tell you. Every week, there is a party in the main room, and whoever wants to show up can. It's just to hang out with each other, and meet new people."

She begins to straighten my hair, pulling out the frizz and knots.

"I'm sure Jem and Will are going to like to see you there," Sophie mentions, still sitting on the bed, swinging her legs back and forth, "I've never seen Jem so excited about a new student."

"Really? He seems so good natured, and kind to everyone," I reply, and Sophie let's out a small laugh.

"He is. He's very quiet, normally, too. Will, on the other hand..."

"Don't you sass my brother," Cecily laughs, while finishing straightening my hair, "He's not all bad, you know. "

"I'm not! It's just...there's been rumors," Sophie goes over to the closet and begins to pick her own outfit, "What should I wear?"

"Wear the blue dress. The one with beading. It's cute," Cecily replies, now taking a curling iron to my hair, creating perfect barrel curls.

"Okay, I will! What do you want to wear?" Sophie asks, as she runs into the bathroom to change.

"Find my black skinny jeans and sweater vest when you come out!" Cecily calls to her, then she turns to me, "There. That's looks nice. Here, let me do your makeup."

"You guys are so nice," I murmur, as she swipes the brush across my cheeks, "Really. I've never had friends like you."

"Where are you from?" Cecily asks, applying lip gloss to my lips, and mascara to my eyelashes, "America, right? Where in?"

"New York. But it wasn't the best place. I didn't have the best life. I'm hoping to start over here," I explain, as she finishes my make up. Sophie, coming out of the bathroom, stares at me as I stand up.

"You're so gorgeous," she breathes, "Go look in the mirror in the bathroom."

"You look great to, Soph," I smile, and she grins at the nickname. I head into the bathroom. And turn on the light. I'm a little afraid to see what I look like, but I slowly turn around.

Holy. Crap. I look amazing, if I don't say so myself. My hair, dress, makeup, it's flawless. I feel my breath catch in my throat, I wonder, if I can look this good, what will people like Jessamine, Tatiana, Cecily, and Sophie look like?

I'm scared to find out. When I exit the bathroom, I see that Sophie and Cecily are ready to leave. They both, as I expected, look amazing in their outfits, though, unlike me, their beauty seems unforced.

"Do you like it?" Cecily jumps up and down, "I hope you do!"

I smile, the most genuine smile I've smiled for a long time, "I love it."

* * *

In the main room, there isn't as many people as I thought there would be. This school is a lot smaller than I was expecting, honestly. Music is playing, couples are dancing, and people are milling around.

Most of the guys are wearing collared shirts, however without ties, and jeans, and most of the girls are wearing dresses. Cecily is one of the few wearing jeans. There is a refreshments table, overloaded with sweets and desserts, and there are a lot of guys over there, filling up plates with food.

Chatter among the room echoes to the rafters, and Cecily and Sophie take to a corner, away from the masses. It is clear, that while they are popular, and sit with the top group during meals, they prefer to be by themselves.

Suddenly, the room goes quiet, and all heads turn toward the entrance. Slowly, as if the whole entrance was planned, two girls walk into the room. To say they were dressed fancy is an understatement. Each is wearing a freaking floor length ball gown, and a tiara. The brunette, Tatiana, I realize, blows kisses at the boy who stare at them, and Jessamine, the blonde, waves like a pageant star, carrying a bouquet of roses

It's sickening to watch. Most of the guys in the room at watching them enter, eyes like puppy dog's, but some are snickering to themselves. Tatiana makes her way over to tall, muscular, brown haired boy, and smiles, flirtatiously. He boy grins back, and she runs a finger down his chest. Before I know it, they are full on making out, in the middle of the room.

"I thought you said she had a crush on Will," I say to no one in particular

"She has an...open...relationship with Rupert," Cecily explains.

I see Jessamine look around the room, scanning her surrounding, until her gaze stops on one thing. Us.

Making her way over, she raises an eyebrow at me, a scowl on her face.

"Tessa," she hisses, "I didn't think you would have the nerve to show up here." She turns to Sophie and Cecily, "And you two. How can you stand to be seen with her? It's a disgrace."

"What's wrong with her?" Sophie shoots back, "She's really nice!"

"She's a peasant. Only here on scholarship," she adds, "Yes, that's right, sweetie. I can tell. You dress like a homeless girl."

Anger flares up in me, and I glare at her, "Why do you hate me already? What have I done to you?"

"I don't hate you, sweetie. I despise you," she clarifies, and I bite my lip to keep from punching her. It tastes like strawberry, due to the lip gloss, so I focus on that fact, instead of taking my anger out on her.

I push past her, through the groups of people, trying to make my way back to my dorm. I hear an argument break out behind me, and I hear Cecily and Sophie practically yelling at Jessamine. Tuning them out, I get closer to the door, and almost run face first into a familiar figure.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asks, concern in his beautiful eyes.

"Back to my room. It's clear Jessamine and Tatiana would rather me not here," I tell him, and try to hold back my tears. I hate to cry in front of people, for fear they will think less of me, think me weak.

"I heard what Tatiana said at dinner. I'm sorry, I should have said something," He takes my hand, raising it to his lips, and places a soft kiss on the knuckles. His black hair sweeps my wrist, "You look great."

I tip my head up to him, and smile, getting lost in his eyes, "Thank you."

The music changes, from a upbeat modern pop song, to a slow, romantic oldie. A slow dance song.

The boy takes both of my hands, holding them gently in his, and leans down to whisper in my ear, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes," I murmur, "You may."

* * *

**So, who do you think the boy who asked Tessa to dance is? Will, Jem, or someone totally different? Leave your guess in a review! :)**

**Please follow, favorite, and review! Could I possible get more reviews for this chapter? I know I'm asking for a lot, but they really do make my day. **

**~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


	3. Dance

**Okay, I'm back with another chapter! I've taken so long to update, I'm sorry. I don't even know, anymore. But I will do better in the future, hopefully.**

**The-Final-Hope: You will find out soon. Its the first word of the chapter. Please don't hate me. Damn. I just gave it away. Oh well, you would have found out anyway. But seriously. There is Wessa in this chapter. **

**Guest: Gabriel? Really? Huh. I didn't think that would be a guess. But just imagine it! Now I wish it had been Gabriel, because that would be funny. Hmm. You just gave me an idea.**

**SHIP IT SO HARD IT HURTS: Haha thank you for checking out my story! I most definitely will be taking your advice, and my beta reader, that I recently got, has added a lot of details, so yayyy! :) And ooh. Are you sure you're okay? I hate choking on things. Haha and yes! This story will have both Jessa and Wessa, so get ready for a drama filled time! :)**

**ASilverShadowhunter: You shall find out who it is! :) I'm not telling you. Just read the first word of this chapter. Omg. What if I went this whole chapter without revealing who it is. That would be a waste of like 3000 words, or however long this is. No, you MUST know. **

**Visiting Warlock: You are too nice. I love your reviews! I don't know if I've said that already, but I'll say it again! :) Yes I know what you mean, but don't worry. If I ever give up on a story, I'll find someone to adopt it. **

**SilverJem5: Haha i always feel a bit bad portraying Tatiana and Jessamine like that, but it's what works for me. And yes, Jessamine does have a crush on Jem. You will see that in this chapter. :) Haha You will find out who it is. And I think you will be happy. Or maybe not. Well, tell me what you think, anyway! :)**

**IluvMagnus101: Hee hee I can't tell you. ;)**

**Katie99mo: But...Jem has dark hair too. We're assuming he was never was addicted to the drug. It's in chapter 1, and it's decried more in this chapter. And thank you! It might be my favorite ending to a chapter so far.**

**TessaElsaHerondale: You may or may not be right. You just have to read to find out, though! :) Haha I'm so glad you like all the characters! I'm trying to really bring everyone into this fanfic, because in my others, only certain characters are starred. I'm not sure what the plot will be yet. I have some complications planned out, but not really more than that. Well see where it goes.**

**TheMusicalDevil: JEM HAS DARK HAIR TOO! :) Yeah. But you never know. YOU WILL LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I PROMISE. :) Omg and he's referred to as Jemmy in here, too! :) Thank you! Here's the update! :)**

**nicoleherondale: Haha thank you! :) I love your Instagram. It's so...artsy. it's awesome. I can't tell you yet if it's going to be Will or Jem, but trust me, there will be Wessa in this story, for all the Wessa lovers. Haha that counts for me, too! :) I really love Wessa now...**

**SaneLilies: I've told you this like three times already...whoops. But it might just be Jem! :) Either should be okay, anyway. But wasn't it the perfect ending? I loved it.**

**Kendellnerd: Thank you! :) You are too sweet. Really. And I'm hoping to incorporate all of the characters in. Haha you just may be right. :)**

**Midnightstone1118: You will find out soon! Literally, the first word of the chapter... I always feel bad portraying Tatiana and Jessamine like that, but idk. AND THE REASON WILL BE JESSA, DON'T WORRY!**

**DauntlessPokemonRide: Thank you! :) I hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

Jem leads me to the center of the dance floor, and stands in front of me, moving closer, he places his hands in my hips, then looks at me. "You aren't waiting for anyone else...are you?" he asks hesitantly, and I shake my head, placing my arms on his shoulders.

We sway with the music, silently at first, then Jem asks with a sheepish smile, "Is this Cecily's dress? I think I rememeber seeing her wear it once before. Though, with all the clothes she and Sophie have, I find it astonishing that it looks familiar."

"Yes. She so kindly let me borrow it, as I have nothing to wear to an event like this," I admit, "it fits quite well."

"I think you look beautiful," he murmurs, and looks away from me, trying to cover up the blush forming on his cheeks. When he looks back at me, I admire his eyes. Unlike the clear blueness of Will's, Jem's eyes are a dark chocolate color, but there are tiny flecks of gold in the irises like chips of amber.

I laugh shyly, "You don't look too bad, yourself."

And he doesn't. Like most of the guys, he's wearing a dress shirt, and pants, though his are dress pants, and not just jeans. His hair is neatly combed, but right now, all I want to do it run my fingers through it.

"Can I ask you a question?" I say, my voice barely a whisper.

He smiles, "Anything you want."

"Did you dye the stripe of silver into your hair?" I ask, staring conspicuously at the silver streak that looks sharp against all the black.

Jem laughs slightly at my question. "No, I didn't. It's a family trait, actually. Quite strange, if you ask me, but you'll always know I'm a Carstairs," he answers, as we slowly spin around on the dance floor, "I rather like it. It's unique."

"Yes, it is," I smile, "I agree."

The song ends, and he removes his hands from my hips, and I remove mine from his shoulders. Looking around, I feel a shock of fear run through me. Before, when we started dancing, there were many other couples dancing also. Now, there are none. Everyone has moved to the side, to form a circle around us, watching our every move with blazing scrutiny.

As if on instinct, Jem takes hold of my wrist, and begins to pull me along with him, out of the center of attention, when I see Jessamine coming towards us. She's running, her high heels clicking intimidatingly against the glossy wood floors.

Approaching us, she narrows her eyes at me. "You," she spits, her snarky voice and doll-like looks making her seem like the stereotypical popular girl I always hear about, though I'm sure she's worse. I start to back away, and she follows me, glaring at me menacingly. "I thought you had left, you poor, little girl," she snarls, and I'm about to point out that I am taller than her, by quite a few inches, but I decide not to.

"Jessamine, what are you doing?" I hear Jem ask, trying to decipher her actions. Surely this isn't the first time she has insulted a girl, is it?

"Reclaiming what is mine," she replies, her voice instantly coated in honey, flashing a flirty smile towards Jem.

He rolls his eyes as if it's a normal occurrence, raising an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well..." she starts, her voice dripping with fake sweetness, "I've never told you this, Jemmy, but I happen to have some feelings for you."

Jem's eyebrows furrow, "Jemmy?"

"That's your new nickname, baby," she grins, her smile as wide as a Cheshire cat's, "Only I will be allowed to call you that."

"Sorry, Jessamine, I don't really-," he gets cut off, as Jessamine grabs him, yanking him towards her, and kisses him. His eyes fly open wide, and he flails his arms trying to get her off of him. If I didn't feel so bad for him, it would have been quite comical. Quickly, he's pushing her off him firmly but gently, his face etched with an awkward expression. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he cringes when he sees smears of lip gloss left on his palm and he just moves to wipes it on his shirt.

Jessamine lets out a shriek of anger, furious that he pushed her back. After all, I assume she's used to getting her way with her popularity, money, and good looks. "You whore. You stole my Jem," she growls, her voice low in her throat.

"He's not your Jem," I point out smugly, and immediately regret it.

She lunges towards me, arms outstretched, and grabs hold of my collar. She yanks her arm down, and I hear a ripping noise, most definitely the sound of ripping fabric. I gasp as I look down. Half of my dress is ripped off, and she's holding it triumphantly in her hand.

I collapse to the floor, trying to cover up what is revealed of my bra and underwear, and Jem follows me, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. My face heats up with utter embarrassment, hot tears pressing at the backs of my eyes, but I stop myself from crying and stare at one of the lights in the room. In the midst of the commotion, Sophie and Cecily rush over, both kneeling down with me as well. Behind them, I see Jessamine talking to a brown haired woman's voice is raised, and she is actually yelling at Jessamine.

Collecting herself, she comes over to me, and I see Will behind her.

"Miss Tessa Gray, is it?" she asks, extending a hand out to me, "Headmaster Branwell. I am very sorry your first hours here haven't been the most pleasant. Hopefully, I can take care of everything, and you can enjoy being at this school."

I fake a smile, and reach out shakily to take her hand, "Thank you very much."

"It's my pleasure. Now, Jem, I would like to see you in my office, where Jessamine currently is. Sophie and Cecily, you too, since you are witnesses," she orders, and the three hurry off, but not before giving me apologetic looks.

"Now, I've got to have a talk with them, and I'd like you to be there," she looks thoughtful, then adds, "Will, help her back to her room, have her change into some unruined clothes, and then bring her to meet me in my office."

Will looks at me from behind her, and smiles, "Yes, Mrs. Branwell."

"Good. I will see you as soon as possible," she replies, before hurrying off.

"Nice fashion statement," he smirks, as he takes my hand and tries to pull me to my feet. However, I resist, and he gives up trying to pull my arm off. Kneeling down next to me, he asks, "What's wrong? Don't you want to get out of here, and into some different clothes? I mean, I enjoy the half dress, half underwear look, but it must be humiliating for you, right?"

"If I stand up, I'll be even more revealed," I whisper, and he gives me a look of understanding. Without saying anything, he unbuttons the front of his dress shirt, revealing a white undershirt underneath, and pulls it off.

"Here. Put this over it. It's long, so it'll cover you up," he advises me, and I gratefully take the dress shirt, drawing it over my arms, and pulling it closed in front of me. I stand up, and Will takes my arm.

As we walk to the door, I hear all kinds of nasty comments.

"Who does she think she is, a tramp like that?"

"Did you hear that she's attending on scholarship?"

"If I rip my dress, will I get helped back to my room by Will Herondale?"

"I don't like her, but Jessamine shouldn't have ripped her dress. Her bra and panties are hideous."

"She really is a whore. First Jem, now Will. And Will is mine," I hear one voice stand out, and I recognize it as Tatiana, who has taken the time to stop making out with Rupert, and pay attention to the scene before her, "Jessamine was right."

I stop suddenly, and am about to turn around, but Will tightens his grip on my arm, and practically drags my out of the room. Leading me down the hall, or, rather, pushing me down the hall, he soon lets go, and turns to me.

"You can't let them get to you," he murmurs, softly, "They're not worth it."

"You don't understand!" I fire back angrily, surprising even myself with the volume of my voice, "I'm tired of it! I thought I might have a new start here, but no. It's even worse. I've only been here for three hours, and already I have two enemies and I'm wearing half a dress!"

Shuddering, I lean against the wall, painted a soft blue, and take a deep breath, trying not to cry, for what seems like the fourth time today.

Before I can recognize what's happening, I feel Will's arms come around me, pulling me towards him. He holds me in his arms, against him, and I press my face into his chest, letting out a sob, though I don't mean to. His smirk is gone and his embrace is soft and gentle, my hands tightening on their own accord in his shirt.

"Shh. It's okay, it's okay. It's going to be all right," he comforts me, running his fingers through the ends of my hair, "Shh, don't cry. Please."

I gasp for a choked breath of air, trying to keep from letting it all out, and having a serious breakdown in the middle of the hallway. I mean, it's bad enough how I am now, I don't need it to get worse.

Before I know it, he's lifting me up, bride-style, and carrying me to my room. "How do you know which one is mine?" I sniffle, and hand him my keys to unlock the door.

"I may or may not have found out from Jem," he admits, pushing the door open, and setting me down on my bed. He goes to shut the door behind him, which strikes me as a bit odd, though I don't dare say a thing, "You have the room to yourself?"

"Yes," I reply, pulling his shirt tighter around me, "It's just me."

He lets a boyish smile take over his face, "Perhaps we could have a...sleepover." His face lights up and he looks awfully like a child who has just found something particularly amusing. "Jem's violin music, even if he is over halfway decent, can be a bit annoying, at times."

"I doubt they allow that," I laugh, feeling better already, now that I am back in my room, and I go to my suitcase, trying to find something decent to wear. Sighing, I pull out a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt. Heading into the bathroom, I tell him, "I'm going to go change."

He nods, and as I shut the door, I unbutton his shirt, and place it on the counter. I slip the remains of the dress off, and replace it with my yoga pants and sweatshirt. Throwing the ruined scraps of fabric aside, I hope that Cecily won't be mad later about her dress. I don't think she will be, seeing as it was hardly my fault, but still can't help but feel guilty about trashing a dress this expensive. Then again, Cecily is probably well off...better off than I am by far.

Shaking off my troublesome thoughts, I pick up Will's shirt, and go back into the bedroom. I find him sitting on the empty bed, looking around my room uncomfortably. He smiles when he sees me though, and stands up, smoothing out the blankets on the bed.

"Here's your shirt," I say, and place it in his hands. He slides it back on, and buttons the front, "Thanks, for letting me borrow it."

"It was no problem," he replies, taking my hand, "Charlotte wants to see you. We should probably go now."

"Oh yeah," I reply, his hand warm in mine, and comforting. As we make our way down the hall, and to the main office, we pass by the whispering people again. I take a deep breath, trying to ignore them, and focus on staying positive.

"Will!" A small redhead girl yells, running up to us, wearing a cocktail dress, probably because of the party, "Will, are you playing in tomorrow's game?"

"Of course," he replies, grinning arrogantly, a glint in his blue eyes, "Why wouldn't I? They do rely on me, don't they?"

"Yes! Well, I'll make sure to keep an eye out for you," she girl drawls, dragging a finger down his chest, flicking at the buttons of his shirt, and making googly eyes at him, "You are my favorite player, of course."

"That's nice," Will answers casually, though his voice is masking a tone of annoyance. Pulling away from the girl, he excuses himself from the conversation, and continues to Charlotte's office.

He sighs as we get out of hearing distance, "I do wish that these girls would stop bothering me all the time. It gets a bit annoying."

"I suppose you are very popular?" I murmur, as we near the door.

"Well, being quarterback has its ups and downs. Jem would agree, however about violin. He's quite popular with the ladies, but he never bites," Will explains. "He's the most modest, idiotic gentleman I've ever come to meet."

As we reach the door, he lets go of my hand, and opens the door for me. Upon entering, all eyes turn to me and my cheeks heat up again. I see a scowl on Jessamine's, slight happiness on Jem's, and sympathy on Sophie and Cecily's. Charlotte is the most neutral of them all, but her first words make me smile.

"Tessa, dear. Have a seat. I'm so sorry about what has happened. I assure you, it will never happen again," she pauses, glancing at Jessamine, "This problem will be taken care of right now."

"You can't seriously be saying it's my fault," Jessamine rolls her eyes, "The bitch stole Jem from me, and even has the nerve to go after Will, who belongs to Tatiana."

Jem gives me a sideways look, and I blush, looking downwards to cover my face, "I don't have any nerve to go after Will. He was only escorting me back to my room, after you ripped my dress. Cecily's dress, actually."

"And Jessamine," Charlotte adds, "Will doesn't belong to Tatiana, and neither does Jem to you. You ought to have more respect for your fellow classmates." Her tone is clipped, her words strained as if she's trying to hold herself back from loosing her temper. Small patches of impatience have broken out on her cheeks and under her eyes, her mouth pressed together in a thin line.

"Whatever," she snarls, and sends me another dirty look, "I still don't see why I am in trouble "

"You are a nuisance here right now, Jessamine," Charlotte says in a forced calm voice, "I have no option but to suspend you for the rest of the week."

"What?!" Jessamine screeches suddenly, "You can't do that!"

"Oh, yes I can, and I will," Charlotte replies sternly, holding out her hand, "Hand over your phone."

Jessamine sullenly and reluctantly pulls it out of her clutch, and places it in Charlotte's hand. Charlotte takes it, and drops it in a drawer, "Please leave now, Jessamine. You can go to your dorm, but you may not be seen around the rest of the school for the rest of the week. We will bring you everything you need, don't worry."

Jessamine stands up, glaring at everyone in the room before she stomps away in her ball gown and high heels, the door slamming behind her.

Turning back to the rest of us, Charlotte smiles, "She is taken care of, now."

"May we leave?" Cecily asks, anxious to get back to the dance. I'm glad she doesn't seem at all angry that her dress was ripped; her eyes are shining still. It seems like nothing has gotten her mind off that dance.

"Yes, Cecily. You and Sophie may leave." And then Charlotte's expression hardens, looking at me and I tense. "Tessa and Jem, however, please stay. I'd like to talk to you both. Together."

* * *

**Ooh, what's going to happen? I love writing cliffies. Hate me, I know.**

**Follow, favorite, or review! You guys are awesome! :)**

**So check out my new story, Con Amore: With Love. It's sort of a songfic, but I guarantee you will love it. Well, it's really a mix of music and drabble like stories.**

**Also, thanks to MortalShadowhunter for everything she does! :)**

**~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


	4. Take Care

**Urgh. I've been so busy! But don't worry! I am back, and I plan to update A Real Life Movie next, so keep an eye out for that! :)**

**nicoleherondale: I swear, I laughed so much when I read your review. You seriously made my whole day so much better! :) And yep! :) I love writing Wessa and Jessa both, as well as Jillessa and Heronstairs, so expect a lot of that, as well as the other ships. And Jessamine and Tatiana will get what they deserve! ;)**

**mezzogal: Yep. She's getting grounded, but she will be back. ;)**

**SaneLilies: Aww, I'm so glad you like the chapter! Your review, is honestly what I was saying to myself the entire time I was writing the chapter. Like, go fudge off, Tatiana and Jessamine. Let Jillessa have a freaking turn at life. **

**Guest: Ahahahahahahahahahahaha you wrote possibly one of the best reviews I have ever read. I love your energy! I'm so glad you like my story, because I honestly love to write it, and I hope you find your glasses! :)**

**SilverJem5: Haha I'm so happy you liked the chapter enough to read it twice! And yeah...Jessamine and Tatiana are ruthless. As said by Jem. Because Jem is always right. Deal with it. I'm kidding! We super Jessa fans here...ya see.**

**Guest: Yeah...I've kinda got a think for drama writing. And only Jessamine, Tatiana, and their brainwashed followers are mean to her, and that's because they're jealous that Tessa has caught Will and Jem's heart. But Sophie and Cecily are nice too, you'll see more of that in this chapter.**

**MidnightStone1118: Are you a mind reader? This is freaky. Read the chapter, and you will see what I mean...like seriously. You guessed right...**

**Guest: I'm so glad you do! :) **

**SmoochiePooh: Yeah...this isn't really Shadowhunter based. It's all human, so no superpowers here! But yes! I imagine reality TV, just like this. They should make a show like it, don't you think?"**

**wolfblaze1123: Haha that's a lot of wows! I'm so happy! I must be a super good writer! ;) ;) ;) I'm glad you think it's going great, and here's the next chapter! :)**

**Ink2parchment: That's great! I'm planning a new story soon, too, so have an eye out for that! God...I have like seven stories to work on...no wonder I only update like once a month. I feel bad...just school...ew...**

**Guest: Here's more! :)**

**RoselynM: Ahahahahahahahahahahaha I never noticed that! That's really interesting. Maybe he's subconsciously just undressing in my mind constantly. :) ;) That's so weird to think about...**

**Guest: Here's more again! :)**

**Charlotte: Haha I don't think there's as much of a cliffhanger on this one, luckily. :) I'm so glad you think it's brilliant! :)**

**wildwolfwind: I can't tell you yet, because honestly, I don't really know. Although, it's probably going to be a mix of everything. :) And I'm so glad you like it. Here's the update! :)**

* * *

**Take Care**

"Jem, it is obvious that Tessa here, has been a victim of bullying, in many ways," Charlotte starts, looking at Jem before turning to me. "Tessa, I want you to know, that this is not what I want for you. I see great potential for you, and I want you to be happy here."

I sigh softly in relief, thankful that there hadn't been some misunderstanding about who had started the fight. She pauses for a moment, and I exchange a glance with Jem. then we both look back at Charlotte, when she continues, "Jem, you are one of my most trusted students. I would like for you to personally escort Tessa around the school, at least until the harassment ceases. If you'd like, you may have Will help you with this task, being that I can't make you give up your entire day."

"I don't mind..." Jem begins to say, but Charlotte cuts him off.

"I could never ask that of you," she says, pulling some papers out of her desk, "You are much too busy with orchestra, and your schoolwork. I'd hate to add another burden to that."

"Really, I don't mind," Jem repeats, with more emphasis in his voice, "But if it makes you satisfied, I will ask Will if I ever need someone to escort Tessa, and I am busy."

"That is wonderful," Charlotte replies, and turns to me, "You are okay with this, right? I trust these two boys with all my heart, and they will take care of you," she assures me.

"Yes, I have met them both, and they both do seem like nice people," I reply awkwardly, shifting in my seat a little.

"Oh yes" she remembers, "Jem picked you up front the airport, and Will brought you back to your room."

Suddenly, the phone rings. She looks at the caller ID, and sighs, "You two are excused to leave. I have to take this. Have a nice night"

Leaving Charlotte's office, Jem smiles at me, "I suppose you have a friend with you at all times, don't you think? Or is that too forward...? I'm sorry if it was." He blushes, and I can't help but find even the slightest notion of bashfulness in his expression adorable.

"Haha, no, it's fine. I'd like to think we are friends," I reply, sweeping a lock of hair to behind my ear, "Thanks for agreeing to take me everywhere. I don't think I could stand more of Jessamine and Tatiana's insults."

A look of sadness comes over his face, "Jessamine might be taken care of for this week, but trust me. She will come back, and she will retaliate. Tatiana, she's going to try to hurt you emotionally, not so much physically, as Jessamine does. It's wrong, and I'm sorry. There should be something we can do about it."

"Jem, really. It's okay," I assure him, placing a hand on his arm, "I'm used to it, believe me."

"But we can't-," he stops suddenly, his eyes widening exponentially, "You are? Were you bullied at your old school?"

I put on an expression of neutrality, trying to hide the hitch in my voice. "Yeah...but, I mean, I got through it...I guess."

He looks at me, and I see sympathy in his eyes.

The same sympathy that I've gotten all my life.

The same sympathy I don't want anymore.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers.

"Please," I reply, my voice unintentionally harsh and clipped, "It's fine. It's not like it was your fault." When I glance back over at him, his face is blank and he's just staring ahead as we walk. I swallow, worried that I have hurt his feelings. "Jem," I continue, my words slow, "I'm very grateful that you care, and that you want to help me, but please don't bring up the past for me. It was a very painful time."

"I'm know what you mean," he replies, closing his hand around my own, and lacing our fingers together, "I know."

* * *

"There you are!" Sophie exclaims when I open the door, "We were worried about you. You never came back to the dance!"

I cringe, about ready to collapse onto my bed and pass out. "Sophie, Cecily. It's midnight. Besides, it would have been so embarrassing to go back there, after what happened," I reply, rubbing my eyes.

"Fine. But no one was really talking about it!" Cecily cut in, shouldering her way into the room and pulling Sophie behind her. She sits down on my bed cross legged, smiling. "You could have gone back and no one would have said a thing."

"Still," I repeat, shutting the door and"Jem brought me back here, and I just want to sleep."

"Jem did?" Sophie asks, wide eyed, "Why?"

"Charlotte wants him to escort me everywhere," I explain, "Just as a precaution, for you know, people who don't like me."

"Lucky!" she smiles, "Jem is a sweetheart."

"She's had a crush on him for like forever," Cecily mentions, and Sophie smacks her playfully on the arm.

"I have not! Only a year or so. Besides, those new exchange students are cute. You know, the Lightwoods?" she laughs, giddyness glinting in her eyes.

"Especially the tall, brown haired one," Cecily giggles.

"I think the blonde one is cute. He's more like a gentleman. The brown haired one is kind of socially awkward," Sophie gushes, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"We're so lucky they sit at our table at lunch! Will doesn't like them that mucb, but he puts up with them because they play football," Cecily remarks, shrugging, "He says they're untrustworthy. But still. They're hot." She sighs and braces herself on her hands, putting them behind her as she looks at the room. "You need to decorate in here!" Cecily says with a preppy and matter-of-fact tone, standing up and running her hand over the wall, "It's so plain...and dreary."

"I just moved in today," I point out, following her gaze around my room, "I haven't even spent more than thirty minutes in here, awake!"

"Still. We will help you," Sophie replies, "The blue of the walls is nice, but we could add some decorations, like a cute lamp, and some posters and pictures. Who's your favorite boy band?"

Thinking for a moment, I reply, "Clean Bandit. But they're not a boy band. Just a group. They do instrumental music."

"Are they the one with all the violin solos?" Sophie asks curiously.

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"Jem loves that group. He wants to go to their concert when they tour here in a couple months." she grins, but her expressions fell when she receives a glare from Cecily, "It's not weird that I know that. I did used to like him."

"Like him? You were in love with him!" Cecily laughs, sitting down next to me, "But now Jem has a thing for Tessa, here."

Sophie smiles, "He's all yours, darling. But just don't break his heart."

"I won't."

* * *

They finally leave around two in the morning, after making plans on how they are going to rearrange and redecorate my entire room. I find it a bit overwhelming, actually, how nice there are being, but then at the same time, it is a breath of fresh air. That I am actually a person that people could like.

I crawl back into bed, and just as I am about to fall asleep, my phone starts to buzz. Who could be calling me at two in the morning? Picking it up from the nightstand, I see the name Jem Carstairs on it, and I answer the call.

"Jem?" I say, holding the phone to my ear, "It's late. Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"

"Erm...it's couldn't sleep. So I decided to test out your number," he explains, and I hear uncertainty in his voice, "I figure you knew who it was, since you answered using my name."

"Yeah," I reply, twisting a lock of hair around my finger, "How did it know your number already? I've only programmed Sophie and Cecily's in."

He laughs softly; sweetly, "I might have added myself as a contact when I was setting up your phone. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," I smile, and lie back on my bed, staring at the empty ceiling above me "I was having a hard time sleeping, too."

"So...I guess we can just talk for a little while?" Jem asks, "Unless you want to sleep. Then it's no problem. I understand."

I make the quick descision, and answer, "No, I'd love to talk to you."

I swear I can hear him smile, over the phone. "Tell me about yourself."

Frowning, I reply, "There's not much to tell. And quite frankly, what there is, I'd rather not reveal."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," he whispers softly, regret in his voice.

Despite everything, I grip the phone tighter in my hand, unable to overcome the inquisitiveness that washes over me. "What about you? I mean, I hardly know anything about you and your history...but of course, if you'd rather not share or feel uncomfortable..."

"Me?" He sounds a little surprised. "I'm...I'm not very interesting."

"Well, I mean, what about you childhood?" I ask, curiosity evident in my tone. "I doubt you're as boring as you think you are."

"I know," he laughs softly, "You seem very curious...but in a good way." He pauses. "Well, here goes nothing. I was actually born in China, and Mandarin is my native language."

"China!" I exclaim, shocked. "But..." You don't even have an accent... I catch myself before I say that, though, worried that he might take it as an offense. He just laughs a little, though.

"Shanghai, to be specific. I was taught violin at an early age, by my father, who was a great violinist himself." I can hear his voice hitch a little and he softens, hesitation clear in his words. "But...uh...when I was thirteen, he was killed on the job. He was a policeman. My mother fell into depression, and sent me here to live, where I have resided for the past five years."

I take a sharp breath of air, raising a hand to my mouth, "Jem, I'm so sorry. What has happened to your mother?" I swallow. "...Is she still alive?"

"To my knowledge, yes," he replies, his voice cracking slightly, "The last time I spoke with her, she was addicted to drugs and alcohol-" he spits out these words like a curse, "-while suffering from depression. I tried to get her help, but she resisted."

I yearn to hold him, embrace him, tell him that I know what he feels like. That I have been though the same things, only slightly different, "Jem..."

He doesn't reply, and I repeat, "Jem?"

Finally, after a few moments of silence later, he speaks up, "Yes, I'm still here. Forgive me. It hasn't been easy for any of us. I've...lived a lot of my life hiding my past so it's just a little strange-but relieving-to tell someone about it...I'm glad Will is asleep, or he wouldn't stop teasing me about it-" his words hold bitter humor, "-though he has his secrets too."

"I understand, completely, in every way," I murmur, "if you'd like, I'll tell you my story."

"You don't have to," he assures me, "I won't think any different of you for the things you want to keep under wrap.

"But I want to," I reply, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, "My parents are dead. It's a long story, and honestly, no one knows really what happened to them. I lived with my brother, Nate, for many years, but he's also an alcoholic. I was always the girl who was bullied at school. I thought, maybe, by coming here, I could start a new life."

There is another stretch silence; then he speaks, "Tessa..I didn't know. I..."

"It's okay. You don't have to say how sorry you are for me. I know already," I stand up and walk to the the window, peering through the glass, and into the streets lined with lamps, "I get a lot of sympathy from people."

"But I am sorry. If all those people really cared, you wouldn't be bullied anymore. But you are, so that's why I'm sorry," he continues quietly.

This time, it's my turn to fall quiet, and I sniffle, trying to keep the tears from coming. What's wrong with me? I've cried so many times today, already.

Biting my tongue, I hear myself mumble, "Jem? Are you still there?"

"Yeah," he replies, his voice, usually clear and crisp in my mind, is jumbled now, "Are you quite okay?"

"I think...I'm going to go to sleep now," I inform him, "But thank you for talking to me tonight."

"I should be thanking you," he laughs, "But goodnight, Tessa."

"Goodnight, Jem."

* * *

In the morning, I take a quick shower, and walk into my bedroom, when I hear someone knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I call, rummaging through my bags to find what I want to wear.

"It's Jem," the voice, slightly muffled, replies, from the hallway, "Are you ready to go to breakfast?"

"Not quite yet," I reply, pulling on my clothes and combing out my hair. The tangles bother me, but today, I rip right through them, not caring much about it.

"Okay. Should I wait here in the hallway, or go back to my room?" he asks, and I hear hesitation in his voice, "I don't mind waiting."

"I'll be out in a second." I throw my towel back into the bathroom, and retrieve my shoes from underneath the bed, "Hang on."

"Take your time. I'm in no rush." I smile as he says this, but seeing that I am already dressed and ready, there is no reason. Opening my door, I find him sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. He looks up when he hears the click of my door.

"Hey, Tessa." he grins, and stands up, facing me, "You look great."

Smiling from his compliment, I feel my cheeks begin to flush, and I look away from him, "Should we...?"

"Oh! Yes, we probably should. I'm quite hungry," he laughs, his dark hair falling over his eyes. Brushing it back with his hand, he looks shyly at me, his teeth biting into his bottom lip. "We...should probably...go."

I agree, smiling with slight embarrassment, and we walk to the dining hall together, avoiding the hating stares and whispered words.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone so much for reviewing, following, and favoriting! **

**And a big, huge, thank you to MortalShadowhunter for betaing this! :) :) :)**

**~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


End file.
